


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by SerotoninShift



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Galo Thymos, Consensual Slapping, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Lio Fotia, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Lio has a surprise for Galo (spoiler: it vibrates).Written for the GaloLio Cumzine.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: Galolio Cumzine





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Galo wakes up slowly to Lio’s arms around him, Lio’s face buried in his neck. Lio is nuzzling at him lazily. When Galo stirs, Lio pulls back and smiles, still tousled with sleep.

The smile has a wicked edge to it that makes Galo raise one eyebrow.

“What are you smiling about, firebug?” he asks. He can’t help smiling back as Lio’s grin gets wider.

“It’s our day off today,” Lio says.

“Yeah?” Galo says.

“I got you a present I want you to try out,” Lio says. He disentangles himself from Galo and practically leaps out of the bed, bouncing over to the dresser and digging around in the underwear drawer. He comes back with a black box and hops back into bed, sitting cross-legged.

“I set it up last night,” he says, handing the box to Galo and then reaching over to get his phone off the nightstand, unplugging it and tapping at the screen. “Go on, open it.”

Galo lifts the lid off the box. He squints at the contents. It looks fun, yes, but it doesn’t seem to warrant this level of excitement.

“You got me a butt plug?” he says, puzzled. “Babe, we already have like five of these.”

“Oh, this isn’t just any butt plug,” Lio says, still tapping at his phone. “Pick it up.”

Galo obediently picks it up. It’s black silicone, modest size, but with a pretty nice heft to it. He looks back at Lio, raising both eyebrows. Lio glances up at him, taps his phone triumphantly, and the plug starts to vibrate in Galo’s hand.

“Oh,” Galo says.

Lio taps his phone again, grinning. The vibration changes to short pulses.

 _“Oh,”_ Galo says.

“I can control it with an app,” Lio says, his grin edging over into smug. “Think you might want to take it out for a spin?”

“Like, _out_ out?” Galo says, furrowing his brow. 

“I have errands to run today. I need you to come along,” Lio says. His grin looks like a dare. “Unless you don’t think you can handle it?” 

Galo straightens and grins back at him. “Oh, buddy,” he says, “you are _on_.”

***

“Here, hold these,” Lio says, passing Galo several boxes from the backseat of the car. They’re in the post office parking lot. Galo takes the boxes from Lio’s hands.

“What are you mailing?” Galo asks, doing his best to ignore the insistent pressure of the plug in his ass. He’s wearing his two tightest pairs of underwear doubled up to contain any signs of a disturbance in his pants. Lio told him to work “peanut butter” into a sentence if it got to be too much. Lio hasn’t started messing with him yet, but this is only their first stop on Lio’s to-do list.

“They’re care packages for ex-Mad Burnish friends in other settlements,” Lio says. “I wanted to send them some luxury items that are harder to find outside Promepolis.”

“That’s sweet,” Galo says.

“You think so?” Lio says, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. 

“Yeah,” Galo says. “You’re a very kind and caring pers-O-o-N!”

“Whoops,” Lio says, grinning wickedly. “Didn’t mean to start right out with the highest setting. Let me dial it back.”

Galo adjusts his grip on the boxes as the vibration in his ass dies away to an almost undetectable teasing buzz.

“Thanks for helping me carry everything,” Lio says, putting his phone back in his pocket and retrieving the last box from the backseat.

“No problem,” Galo says staunchly. Lio smiles at him, kicks the car door shut, and starts walking toward the post office. Galo follows, the stack of boxes teetering in his arms.

***

Their next stop is the hardware store. Lio left the plug on the lowest setting the whole time they were in the post office and then ticked it up one notch as Galo held the door open for him. Galo is beginning to feel a little antsy. He stares at the row of lightbulbs in front of him, not really seeing them.

“Let’s spring for some LEDs,” Lio says. “They’re more expensive but they last forever. We’ll save money in the long run.”

“Sure,” Galo says absently. The corner of Lio’s mouth curls up in a little smile.

“Are you doing okay? You seem a bit out of it,” he says.

Galo shakes himself. “No, no, I’m fine,” he says.

“Okay, good,” Lio says. “Can you reach those LEDs near the top?”

Galo stands up on his tiptoes, reaching for the bulb Lio wants. Just as he’s unhooking the lightbulb package from the display rack, the steady, low vibration in his ass ratchets up in intensity and changes to quick pulses. Galo startles and stumbles back a step, lightbulb clutched in his hand. He takes a breath.

“This is the one, right?” he says, holding the bulb out to Lio, who is innocently putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Yep,” Lio says, smiling. “Thanks, baby, you’re the best.” 

“Sure thing,” Galo says. 

“Now,” Lio says thoughtfully. “We need some picture wire and hangers, Godzilla Glue to fix the handle on that mug, and touch-up paint for the kitchen. I have the swatch here, do you think you can go over to the paint department and have them mix up a batch? I can get the other stuff.”

Galo takes the swatch.

“No problem,” he says.

“Get matte finish,” Lio says. “Not glossy.”

“Right,” Galo says.

Galo stumbles over a few of his words at the paint counter when Lio, from somewhere in the store, increases the vibration intensity and changes the pattern to slow pulses with a long pause in between. But he remembers to get matte finish.

“Thank you,” Lio says, pleased, when they meet back up outside the store. “You’re doing really well.”

Galo puffs his chest out.

“I told you I could handle it,” he says.

“Hm,” Lio says, taking out his phone. “Let’s make it a little more challenging then, shall we?”

Galo wouldn’t say he has regrets. But sometimes he wishes he didn’t have such a big mouth. 

***

They’re in line at the bank. Lio insisted on stopping to get a few rolls of quarters, even though they don’t really need to do laundry. The pulses in Galo’s ass have changed to a randomized pattern that keeps startling him. He’s doing his best to keep his face blank, but he’s _really_ glad he took underwear precautions. He’s definitely in a _situation;_ he’s half hard, and every time the line moves forward and he has to take a step, he’s reminded uncomfortably of that fact.

Lio chats with the teller, unconcerned, when they get to the front of the line. He gets three rolls of quarters. Galo fidgets behind him until the transaction is complete, then follows him out the door.

“Just one more stop,” Lio says once they’re in the car, Lio in the driver’s seat. “Are you ready to go grocery shopping?” It sounds like a challenge.

“Sure thing,” Galo says stoutly, straightening his back.

Lio smiles at him; a brilliant, mischievous, delighted smile.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” he says softly, and reaches over to tangle his fingers in Galo’s hair, pull him down, and kiss him.

“So fucking sexy,” he whispers near Galo’s mouth when he pulls back a little. “You’re doing so well for me.”

Galo feels a hot swell of pride.

“You know I’ll always give you my best, firebug,” he says. “You can count on Galo Thymos!”

Lio starts the engine.

“I know,” he says. “That’s what I love about you.” He looks at Galo out of the corner of his eye. “And I think you deserve something for that. What’s your favorite pattern so far?”

“Uh.” Galo furrows his brow. “Probably the one with the long pauses?”

“Interesting,” Lio says, getting out his phone. “Well. Enjoy the ride.”

Galo grips the grab handle all the way to the grocery store.

***

“What kind of cereal do you want?” Lio says, standing by Galo’s side in the cereal aisle at the grocery store.

“Huh?” Galo says. 

“Cereal, Galo,” Lio says, waving a hand in front of Galo’s face. His wicked smile is back. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks sweetly. “You seem a little… distracted.”

“I’m _fine,”_ Galo says stubbornly. “And I want frosted Wheaties.”

“You got it,” Lio says, grabbing two boxes and throwing them into the shopping cart.

Lio switched back to a steady buzz once they got inside the store, but he’s been increasing the strength of the vibration every so often without warning. Galo’s cock is uncomfortably turgid, trapped between his legs.

“What else do we need?” Lio asks, looking thoughtfully at their half-full cart.

“I think we’re good,” Galo says, keeping his voice level with some effort. “That’s everything on your list, right?”

Lio looks up at him and smiles. “Yeah, why?” he asks. “Are you in a hurry to get home?”

Galo squirms.

“No, I’m good, I’m just… uh, checking. I don’t want you to forget anything.” 

“Don’t worry,” Lio says, grabbing the shopping cart handle and pushing it down the aisle, swaying his hips a little. “I’m very clear on what I want.”

Galo stifles a groan and follows Lio to the checkout counter. Lio starts unloading the cart and Galo helps, glad that Lio’s hands are occupied for the moment so he can’t do anything with his phone. The vibration in Galo’s ass is _really_ starting to get to him; Lio has it on a steady, powerful setting that’s skirting the edge of overstimulating. But then Lio finishes unloading the cart and leans back casually against the checkout counter, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Lio,” Galo says with trepidation. Lio taps his phone, ignoring him. The vibration gets stronger and Galo suppresses a shudder.

“You mind getting this round of groceries?” Lio asks innocently. “I’ll get you back Friday when I get paid.” He taps at his phone again and the vibration ratchets up another notch. Galo has to take a breath.

“Yeah, no problem,” Galo says, and makes the mistake of reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

The motion jostles the plug, sending an electric jolt up his spine. Galo fumbles his wallet, almost dropping it on the floor. He manages to grab it and get it open, avoiding eye contact with the cashier, who is obliviously scanning their items, looking very bored.

The plug has _got_ to be close to the highest setting now. Galo pulls out his credit card with some difficulty, trying not to let his hands tremble. Lio looks for all the world like he’s scrolling through an uninteresting social media feed, rather than shaking Galo apart from the inside out. Surely there can’t be a higher setting than this?

Lio taps his phone.

There’s a higher setting.

“Uh, Lio,” Galo says. Lio taps his phone again. The vibration in Galo’s ass changes to a rolling, pulsing pattern that goes straight to his core, making him gasp. And he realizes, to his own dismay, that he’s _really_ close to coming.

“Lio!” he yelps. Oh no no _no,_ he’s going to come in public, right in front of this innocent grocery store cashier. He clenches his fists, and he must be making a weird face, because the cashier furrows his brow, concerned.

“Sir,” the cashier says, “are you okay?”

Galo grits his teeth. “I forgot,” he rasps, “the _peanut butter.”_

The pulsing vibration almost immediately stops and Galo breathes a small sigh of relief.

“I can grab it,” Lio says without looking up from his phone.

“That would be great, thanks,” Galo says, collecting himself.

Lio finally looks at him and the look is distinctly wicked. He smiles, slips his phone back into his pocket, and saunters off. 

Galo concentrates hard on bagging the groceries. The peak is fading; Galo is equal parts relieved and miserable. Lio comes back with a jar of crunchy all-natural peanut butter and places it on the belt with a smirk. Galo wishes he could throw Lio down on the belt and ride him right there, but they’d get arrested. Galo pays for the groceries and wheels the loaded shopping cart out of the store, Lio following behind.

As soon as they get outside, Galo turns to look at Lio over his shoulder.

“You,” he says, “are _evil.”_

Lio just smirks harder.

“That was interesting! I didn’t think it would get to you so much,” Lio says, and he sounds entirely too pleased with himself. 

“When we get home I’m going to show you exactly how much it’s getting to me,” Galo says.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Lio says smugly.

***

They carry all the groceries into the house in one trip. Galo dumps everything he’s carrying onto the kitchen counter. Lio opens the fridge to put the milk away but Galo pushes the fridge door closed forcefully.

“Leave it,” he growls. “Groceries later. Fuck me now.”

Lio raises his eyebrows.

“Hm, something got you worked up,” he says.

“Yeah, _something._ Lio, I swear to god. If your dick isn’t inside me in the next thirty seconds I’m going to riot.”

Lio laughs, a delighted sound.

“We can’t have that,” he says, and he’s suddenly in Galo’s space, pressing up against his chest, hands on his pecs.

“You feeling a little pent up, handsome?” Lio purrs. “You need something to take the edge off?”

Galo growls and leans down to shut Lio up with a deep, hungry kiss, pushing his tongue into Lio’s mouth. Galo is gratified when Lio looks a little breathless after Galo lets him come up for air. He presses the advantage, grabbing Lio’s shoulders and turning him, then gently nudging him in the direction of the hallway. Lio goes willingly, letting Galo push him down the hall.

“Bed,” Galo says, steering Lio into the bedroom.

“So impatient,” Lio teases, letting Galo push him down on the bed. Galo fumbles at Lio’s fly, pulling it open and tugging his pants and underwear down around his knees. Lio is already half hard, and Galo takes a moment to lean down and lick a stripe up the underside of his dick. But there’s no time for lingering; Galo wants _more,_ and he wants it _yesterday._

Galo kicks his shoes off, jerks his pants and underwear down and throws them at the corner of the room, then straddles Lio, one knee up on the bed. He reaches back and starts pulling the plug out. Lio runs his hands up Galo’s sides, rucking his shirt up under his armpits.

“Eager,” Lio says with a slow smile.

“Goddamn it,” Galo says accusingly, “who’s fault is that?”

Lio’s smile gets wider.

“I like you desperate like this,” he says. Galo gets the plug out and drops it unceremoniously on the floor. He grabs the lube from the nightstand, pours some into his palm, and quickly strokes Lio to full hardness. Then he climbs onto the bed and hovers over Lio, straddling his hips. Lio reaches up and tweaks one of Galo’s nipples, watching him with a smug smile that’s driving Galo wild.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Galo says, lining up Lio’s dick with his asshole, still slick with the lube he used on the plug. They could probably use more, but if Galo has to wait even another second he’s going to go insane. He sinks down onto Lio’s dick with a moan, letting it push into him roughly. Lio throws his head back and runs his hands up Galo’s thighs.

“Ah! So fucking _tight_ ,” Lio hisses. “You feel amazing, baby.”

Galo just growls in response and rocks his hips, starts lifting himself on his knees in short, stuttering motions that move Lio inside him just right. Galo groans as Lio’s dick rakes over his prostate. Lio watches him, eyes hungry.

“You liked the new plug, didn’t you,” Lio says, voice rough. “But you like this better. You love my cock in your ass.”

Galo shivers and reaches for his own hard-on. Lio bats his hand away.

“No touching,” he says, with a mean edge that makes Galo’s asshole clench.

“Oh man, c’mon,” Galo whines.

“No. Ride it harder,” Lio says. “You want to come, you’re going to work for it.”

“Ah! You jerk,” Galo says through gritted teeth. He sits back a little and grinds himself down onto Lio’s dick. “You’ve been… making me work for it… all _day…”_

“And you’ve done so well,” Lio says. “I think you can do a little more, don’t you? The great Galo Thymos has never backed down from a challenge.”

“You know what? You’re right,” Galo pants. He speeds up his rhythm, fucking himself on Lio’s dick. “I’ll demonstrate… my indomitable firefighter spirit… Ah!” He finds a delicious angle that sends shocks of pleasure shooting up his spine. He concentrates on the slick heat of Lio inside him, Lio’s erection rubbing hard against his good spot. He starts feeling the first hints of his orgasm returning. This time, he can give in to it.

“You look so good bouncing on my dick,” Lio says. “One of these days I’m going to fill you with a dildo and make you blow me while you fuck yourself with it.”

“Hnnn!” Galo says. Lio’s dirty talk always gets to him; he loves it. The contrast between Lio’s usual soft-spoken propriety and the absolute filth that comes out of his mouth during sex makes Galo’s head spin.

“I’m going to tie you up and spread your legs open. Shove my fingers in your mouth and make you suck them while I fuck your ass. Or maybe… maybe I’ll put that plug back in and I won’t even touch you. I’ll just play with you from a distance while you jerk yourself off. That would be fun. I love watching you. Love watching your face when you come.”

“Oh, oh fuck, Lio,” Galo says. His untouched erection throbs. There’s a rising swell of ecstasy gradually taking over his body. He rocks on Lio’s dick, intent on chasing the feeling that it’s pressing into his insides.

“That’s it, baby,” Lio growls.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh!” Galo starts making helpless little noises. Heat rushes to his face, pools in his stomach, surges up his spine. He feels incandescent. He pushes back a fraction more, and Lio’s dick digs into his prostate even harder, and Galo’s mouth falls open. He might actually be drooling, he’s too far gone to tell. He feels Lio grab hold of one of his thighs, grip like iron.

“Galo,” Lio says.

“Unh,” Galo grunts.

“Come for me, baby,” Lio orders, and wraps his hand around Galo’s dick and strokes him roughly, pulling Galo down onto himself at the same time and then twisting his hips and _grinding_.

Galo saw videos of Mount Fennel erupting. It hadn’t occurred to him to wonder what that would feel like. Now he doesn’t have to wonder. His whole body convulses as he comes, a hoarse scream tearing itself from his throat. He distantly hears Lio make a triumphant noise, but then he’s shaken apart, body overwhelmed with sensation, all thought blasted out of his mind.

The next thing he’s really aware of is the sound of his own panting breaths. He’s bent over, eyes closed, supporting himself on his hands. He feels weak and shaky, trembling with aftershocks. He manages to collect himself enough to open his eyes. Lio is looking up at him; he looks very pleased with himself. Galo grunts and sits back on his heels, shivering as the motion makes Lio’s cock shift in his ass.

“You okay, baby?” Lio asks. “That looked like a good one. God. It went _everywhere._ ”

Galo feels light-headed.

“Gnnh,” he says.

“Jesus,” Lio says, glancing down his body, and he sounds slightly awestruck. “Look at this mess.” 

Galo finally notices the results of his tremendous orgasm. Splatters and pools of come streak Lio’s chest and stomach. Some of it is dripping down Lio’s sides onto the bed. Lio runs a finger through a puddle on his stomach, trails a string of the viscous liquid up toward his chest.

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever seen you come,” Lio says. “Like a firehose. Fuck.”

“Hnf,” Galo says weakly.

Lio sits up a little.

“Lie down,” he orders. “You look like you’re going to pass out.”

Galo semi-reluctantly lifts himself, letting Lio’s dick slip out. He manages to get his leg over Lio and flop down beside him on his back. Lio leans up on his elbow.

“Galo,” he says, “are you seeing this? I’m absolutely covered in jizz, you animal.” 

Galo snorts out a little laugh.

“Serves you right, firebug,” Galo says. “That’s what you get for teasing me all day.”

“I’m going to get you back for this,” Lio says. “I’m going to come on your tits.” 

“Oh yeah?” Galo says.

Lio sits up all the way, giving Galo an absolutely sinful smile. He throws a leg over Galo and straddles him, reversing their previous positions.

“Yeah,” Lio says, and takes his dick in hand, stroking himself languidly.

“Hm,” Galo says, appreciating the view. He’s always liked looking at Lio; loves the spare planes and angles of his face, high cheekbones and sharp nose, thin, expressive lips curled in a half-smile. His pale eyelashes, fluttering closed over his violet eyes. His slim, delicate body, chest flushed pink between his pert nipples, his svelte waist that Galo can almost wrap his hands around. 

Now Lio is looking down at him imperiously, one hand on Galo’s chest, the other stroking his own dick. Even Lio’s dick is elegant; uncut, smooth, and flushed a duskier pink than his chest, perfectly curved up toward his belly. Galo licks his lips. If he didn’t know where that dick had just been, he’d want it down his throat. Maybe later.

“You want a hand, firebug?” Galo mumbles. He still feels a little groggy.

“Touch me,” Lio says, lifting himself up onto his knees. Galo obligingly reaches between Lio’s legs and cups his balls; the soft little package fits so nicely in his palm. Galo slips a finger behind it and rubs it over the tight furl of Lio’s asshole. 

Lio is only rarely in the mood for something inside him, but he loves having his ass played with, a weakness that Galo is eager to exploit. Galo runs his finger around Lio’s rim, delighted when it makes him shiver. He strokes the sensitive skin, running his finger up and down the warm cleft of Lio’s ass, and Lio makes a gratifying little noise.

“God, Galo,” he says. “You have no idea how much you turned me on today. Watching you be so stoic… I love the way you want to be good for me.”

“I always do my best,” Galo says, reaching out his other hand to run it down Lio’s silky inner thigh. “But especially for you, firebug.”

“Mmm,” Lio says. “Would you let me do that again?”

“Sure,” Galo says. Then he thinks about it for a second. “Not at Station Three, though. Gotta keep things professional! But anywhere else, you can test me to my limits! I’ll show you the strength of my burning soul.”

Lio laughs a little.

“You’re so… so perfect,” Lio says, voice unsteady. “So ridiculous and so perfect. I love you.”

“Love you too, firebug,” Galo says. “You look so good right now. You want me to do anything else for you?”

“I think I… will you… your finger inside me.”

“Oh! Yeah!” Galo takes his hand off Lio’s thigh and fumbles for the lube. He loves when Lio lets him do this. He squeezes some lube onto his other hand, thoroughly coating his index finger, and then reaches back between Lio’s legs and rubs the slick finger over Lio’s hole.

“Go on,” Lio says hoarsely, and Galo starts working his finger in, slow and gentle. Lio throws his head back.

“Hah,” he gasps as Galo gradually eases into him. Once Galo gets deep enough, he crooks his finger, finding the little nub of Lio’s prostate. Lio jerks, tightening around Galo’s finger. Galo revels in the hot clench. 

“Nnh.” Lio makes a hoarse little noise. Galo loves rendering Lio inarticulate. He crooks his finger again and Lio trembles, the rhythm of his hand on his cock faltering slightly.

“Mmm,” he says. “Galo, I’m… close…”

“Tell me what you need, firebug,” Galo says eagerly.

“Slap me,” Lio pants.

“Face or thigh?”

“Thigh.”

Galo raises his free hand and slaps the inside of Lio’s thigh, a sharp, stinging blow.

“Ah!” Lio cries, and Galo feels him clench around his finger, feels him start to shake. Galo brings his hand down on Lio’s thigh again, hard. Lio arches his back, grinds down onto Galo’s finger, and comes.

The first hot spurt of come hits Galo’s chest right between his pecs. The second coats his abs, pooling in the divots between them. Galo curls his finger one last time, milking the last spasms out of Lio’s trembling body before slowly pulling out. Lio shudders above him, shaking through a long series of aftershocks, finally slumping down to sit on Galo’s thighs. He breathes hard for a long few moments, head bowed.

Then he looks up at Galo with a satisfied, blissful expression.

“God, baby,” he says, voice soft, “you’re so good to me. You always know how to give me what I want.”

“Awesome,” Galo says cheerfully. “I aim to please.”

There’s a long, comfortable silence, during which they smile stupidly at each other. Then Galo raises an eyebrow.

“Hey, Lio,” he says.

“Yes?”

“Can I get a cuddle?” Galo asks innocently.

“We’re both covered in come,” Lio says, brows furrowed in disapproval.

Galo reaches his arms out. 

“C’mon, babe, don’t be mean! Don’t you want me to love on you?”

“No, Galo… _auuugh!”_

Galo has deftly flipped Lio onto his side and wrapped him in a tight embrace. The move may have resulted in a faint squelching sound. 

“Oh _god, gross,”_ Lio complains, shifting uncomfortably against Galo’s chest. “It’s all _sticky.”_

Galo nuzzles Lio’s hair.

“I’d lie in puddles of your spunk all day, babe,” he says.

“You,” Lio says severely, “are _disgusting.”_

 _“What?_ I hear it’s good for your skin.”

“Ugh. I’m going to get you for this.” 

Galo grins.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me, firebug?”

Lio places both hands on Galo’s chest and pushes him back, looks at him down his nose. Then he smiles. The smile starts small, but gradually gets wider until it surpasses any of the wicked smiles Lio’s already graced Galo with today.

“You know, I didn’t have any particular _reason_ to give you a present today. It was just a whim. But. Your birthday is in two weeks.”

“Yeah?” Galo says apprehensively.

Lio leans forward and pecks him on the lips. Then he kisses a line along Galo’s cheekbone and gently nibbles his earlobe. Galo hums happily.

Then Lio sticks what feels like his _entire tongue_ into Galo’s ear. 

Galo yelps, jerking back a little, but Lio holds onto him and growls, with his mouth right next to Galo’s ear, _“Just wait until you see what I’m getting you.”_

Then he pulls back, sits up, and turns, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He smiles at Galo, the picture of innocence.

“I’m going to shower,” he says. “You coming?”

“You’re _evil,”_ Galo says.

Lio smirks.

“You love it,” he says.

“You know what?” Galo says happily. “You’re right. I totally do.”

Galo is definitely taking the day off for his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@SerotoninShift](https://twitter.com/serotoninshift)


End file.
